


Second Chances

by Reading_with_Winchesters



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_with_Winchesters/pseuds/Reading_with_Winchesters





	Second Chances

Merlin’s breath shook as he stepped up onto the ledge, swaying dangerously in the wind. Today was the day. Today was the day he would actually go through with this.

His black hair was thrown over his watering eyes. Whether the tears were caused by emotion or wind, he would never know for sure.

 _One more step_ , he thought with a mixture of horror and elation. One more step and this is all over. He steeled himself and leaned forward, foot lifting up and-

“Oh bloody hell!” A voice yelled from behind him. Whipping his head around Merlin lost his balance, falling backwards off the ledge and back onto the building with an  “Oof!”

Merlin could hear the other person walking over to him and called out, “Stay back! I don’t want help, I don’t need help, so don’t go and try to be all heroic. The steps faltered before stopping completely.

He sighed in relief, the last thing he needed right now was some do-gooder telling him things would get better.

“Sorry, mate.” The person said sheepishly, the deep tone of their voice revealing them to be male.

Merlin slowly lifted his head up to look at the man as he pulled the rest of himself up and back onto his feet. What he saw shocked him enough to almost cause him to fall back onto the ground.

“Arthur?” He openly ogled the man in front of him, “What are you doing up here?”

“Same thing as you I reckon.” Arthur said, shrugging his shoulders, “Shall we get on with it?” Merlin was speechless at this new twist. Arthur went to his school, Arthur had friends - a girlfriend even - what was he doing trying to jump off a building?

“What - Why - Why are you jumping?” Merlin asked, almost coherently.

Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes, “I came here to jump, not explain myself.” He paused, “But if you must know, everyone found something out about me, and are not being very supportive.” If the situation had been any different, Merlin would’ve laughed. He knew what Arthur’s secret was, had known for a while, but he had always wondered how long it would take Arthur to accept it, and how long it would take before other people knew.

“They found out you’re gay?” Merlin asked, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

Arthur looked surprised, “Well, bi actually, but yes. How’d you know?

Merlin shrugged his shoulders in a mimic of Arthur’s previous movement, “Guessed it. A while ago, actually. I wondered how long you would take to admit it though. And bi, really? That I did not see coming. I bet Gwen appreciated it though.”

Arthur smiled slightly, “Surprisingly enough, not at all. Her choice of action was to slap me across the face and break up with me.”

Merlin grimaced in sympathy, “People these days aren’t very accepting, trust me, I know.”

“You swing both ways too?”

“Nah, just one way, but not the way everyone wants.”

Silence ensued. “So,” Merlin started awkwardly, “Still gonna jump?”

Arthur looked thoughtful, “Dunno. Thinking about it now, it was kind of a rash decision. What about you?”

Merlin didn’t know why, but he wanted to learn more about Arthur. He had always seemed to be an arrogant prat, but now it seemed there was more to him. And there was no way Merlin could learn more if he was splattered on a sidewalk.

“Not sure. I mean, if you can keep going, I can at least try, right?”

Arthur nodded in appreciation, “Why not?” After a moment, he asked, “Want to get a coffee?”

Merlin grinned with appreciation of the oddity of this whole situation, “Why not.”

 

 


End file.
